


Cursed

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a 17 year old young men who hear voices. Zayn is a fallen angel cursed to fall in love with the same boy, over and over again. Harry is an half/demon condamned to live on earth without being loved and Louis and Niall are two angels who try their best to keep everything from falling appart.</p>
<p>Losely inspired by the book Fallen by Lauren Kate</p>
<p>(I'm reposting this because I just REALLY love that fic, I'm really proud of it and I feel like it wasn't appreciate the way it should have been at first. Thank's for reading!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

Liam never understood why his parents had wanted to send him to this private school for troubled teenagers. He felt like it was a way to get rid of him because they were afraid. Liam could have kept it to himself that he heard voices, it would’ve saved the appointment with the psychiatrist who didn’t help him at all, but it couldn’t be kept to himself any longer. He had spoken to his mother. He confessed the dreams he had every night, the voices he heard in his classes, while training, while he was doing his homework, everywhere. He heard his name over and over again delivered by a voice so sweet but also frightened. A voice that seemed to search for him. In his dreams he often pursued a silhouette he couldn’t really distinguish but sometimes he caught some large white wings and eyes of gold.

He saw the fear in the eyes of his mother while he was telling her and the next day, he waited outside the psychiatrist. He had finished the school year in the same school but soon the summer holidays started, his parents had told him that he would finish his last year in a boarding school on the other side of the country. He said nothing to the shrink, he knew she would’ve taken him for a fool so he invented concentration problems and trouble sleeping to get by as best as he could. He didn’t speak to his parents either, knowing they couldn’t and didn’t really want to help him. Liam had therefore spent the summer alone, not knowing whether to fear or anticipate entering this new school, this new life.

***

His large suitcase lay on the ground at his feet and his messenger bag was strapped over his shoulder as he waved to his parents blue car rolling away on the dirt road. He turned to face the front of the school gate. The building that stood before him was all he had been expecting of a private school for boys. The stonewalls were covered with vine stems that reached to the roof, in front of it was a wrought iron gate with the school name and most of all there was the stupid uniform.

Liam passed the gate and walked up to the main entrance, passing through students who chatted amongst themselves when a boy in particular caught his attention. He had removed his black jacket, wearing the mandatory white shirt and his black tie was replaced by a bow tie of the same color. His curly brown hair surrounded a rather childish face where Liam caught a glimpse dimples on his cheeks, when he smiled. When their eyes met, the expression on his face and the light at the back of his green eyes had nothing innocent about them anymore and Liam felt his throat tighten. He felt observed, almost eaten by those eyes in a way that made him uncomfortable. The other boy who was talking with the young man with green eyes turned to him, puzzled by his friend’s behavior and Liam finally met the light. His eyes were golden and beautiful and Liam frowned because he heard that voice calling his name in his head when the boy with the amber eyes fixed his glance to his, and he had never heard his name so clearly before. He looked down, focusing on the toes of his shoes and continued to walk towards the door. Only once at the door of the principal office did Liam manage to calm his breathing and the beating of his heart. He had seen the figure he saw in his dreams and he was sure the voice he was hearing belonged to that boy with the famous golden eyes.

***

Liam walked into his first class of the day where the teacher asked him to sit in the last row of desks, between a boy with light blond locks and one with fluffy brown hair. The blond one smiled to him and leaned forward to introduce himself, “My name is Niall! And he is Louis! You share your room with us!” “Oh!” Liam replied a little surprised, before reaching out to Niall and then to Louis.

He had only had a little bit of time to put his luggage in his room, which was empty when he had gotten there a few moments earlier, but he was happy to know with who he would be spending the school year. Niall and Louis seemed friendly enough that he felt the nervousness at the bottom of his stomach dissipate a bit until the other two boys he had seen before his entering the school came into the classroom and settled just in front of them. The curly haired one turned and reached his hand for Liam’s, his predator glance still in place, and he introduced himself “Harry.”

Liam couldn’t help casting a look at the other boy, the one with the black hair and golden eyes that hadn’t even turned. He reached out to Harry and presented himself in turn; “Liam.” At the same time he heard a loud noise, as if someone had knocked on his desk with his hand and a mean smile then spread on Harry’s already frankly indecent lips. He added, glancing at his friend and accentuating each syllable of his name “Nice to meet you, Li-am.”

He nodded to Louis and Niall as they gave him a cold smile in return, before returning their attention back to Liam. Meanwhile, he couldn’t take his eyes off the clutching shoulders of the black-haired boy who had yes to turn towards him throughout the short introductions. He answered most of Louis and Niall’s questions, where he came from, why he had been transferred here, etc… Liam already loved those two boys who always seemed happy and smiling and he already felt confident with them, so he leaned forward to Louis to ask him the name of the boy who never seemed to leave Harry’s side. The expression of the latter changed quickly; he frowned and looked over to Niall who shrugged. Louis tore a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled something before handed it to Liam.

_Zayn_.

Unable to resist, he cast a glance towards Zayn and he was more than surprised to see that the young man was also looking at him and like before, in front of the school gates, when Liam crossed Zayn’s golden eyes he heard a voice echoing in his head and the tone of it has changed again. He heard his name pronounced, as it had never before been heard, with  _love_.

***

Once the school day was over, Zayn went straight to the room he was sharing with Harry and opened the window before lighting a cigarette. He hoped for a bit of peace but his friend was through the door a few minutes later, his arrogant smile still in place. “Was all that absolutely necessary Harry?” Zayn snapped while throwing his cigarette out the window. “I couldn’t help myself. He has always been beautiful but this time Zayn, phew! Did you see those shoulders? And his jaw line! I think he has never been so sexy before” “Shut it!” “Zayn, your language!” Replied Harry, trying to look offended.

Zayn gave him the finger before slamming the door of the room, making his way outside. He needed some fresh air and another cigarette and more than anything to get away from Harry and especially to think about something other than Liam.

He had more than enough of this curse and he had to admit that Harry was right, in nearly a century, Liam never had an appearance so…perfect? It was just as Harry had noted: broad shoulders and hands all too masculine. His mouth was full and pink, his lower lip a little more voluptuous than the upper one and his jaw was square and well defined. His face was surrounded by loops of light brown hair; however, his eyes were still the same, of that reassuring brown, filled with warmth. It was those eyes Zayn was allowed to find everywhere and then fell in love with it before losing him each time and then would be forced to wait 17 long years to find him again. His name was still the same two little syllables that turned his world into a paradise on earth before knowing what hell looks like…

Zayn was cursed. He was a fallen angel who was cursed because he had fallen in love with a simple mortal; Liam. His curse was this one: to fall in love with Liam every 17 years, and lose him again and again until the end of time. And by losing, it wasn’t only breaking up, no, Zayn had to watch Liam die. During those years Zayn had crossed paths with Harry who was half-demon condemned to wander the earth, and the two had befriended each other trying to survive their respective curses as best they could. But Harry could be downright rude like he just had been. When he returned to the room, he was no longer there and when, later in the evening, Zayn finally fell asleep, he hadn’t come back.

***

When Zayn opened his eyes the next morning, he heard the sound of the shower, a sign that Harry was indeed in the bathroom. He woke up for good, however, a few minutes later to meet only the silence in his room because Harry was not there anymore, probably already gone to class. Zayn took a shower too before putting his uniform and smoked a cigarette in the bathroom while taking care of his hair. He grabbed his bag that he passed over his shoulder and walked to his first class trying to forget the dreams he had the night before.

He had dreamed of Liam of course, about those times he had crossed his path in all these years and whom he had lost every time. The one working on his parent’s farm, the pianist who had been involved in that underground bar where he served alcohol, the soldier with shaved hair… Everytime Zayn had tried to resist, to get away but it was useless, and yet, he was trying again this time. When he turned into a new corridor he stopped abruptly, not believing what was in front of his eyes. Against the lockers stood Harry and Liam and the latter was leaning against the wall while Harry leaned towards him, whispering into his ear. Zayn saw Liam blush but he did nothing to push the young man with curly hair away. His eyes on the ground, he passed them and entered the classroom where he sank loudly into his chair. He was seeing red and although he hadn’t spoken to Liam yet, he felt jealousy at the sight of Harry pressed against him and he was pushed into a blinding rage that hadn’t faded when the two boys entered the classroom. Harry had put his hand on the small of Liam’s back and he was smiling with cheeks still pink. Liam once again took his place between Louis and Niall and he glanced at Zayn on his way, who tried his best to ignore him. As if Harry had felt his anger, he sat right at the front rather than next to him.

When the bell announced the end of the class, Zayn took his time to put his books in his bag, trying to avoid having to talk to Harry and Liam. He thought he was alone, but he heard a little cough behind him and he turned to face the boy for which he was damned. He looked away and wanted to get out of the classroom as soon as possible but Liam said his name “Um … Zayn is it?”

His blood ran cold and his heart was pounding so hard in his ears he couldn’t understand how he had indeed heard Liam’s voice. He growled, hoping that will answer his question but he spoke again “I’m Liam.”

And he gave him his hand, and the expression on his face was filled with hope and his eyes, which Zayn had never been able to resist, were staring at him so intently that he finally squeezed it into his own. The contact was brief while Zayn quickly withdrew his hand as if he had received an electric shock. He wanted to leave the room as soon as possible before the spell does operate again, before he fell in love with him once again. “Since you’re friends with Harry… I thought it would be nice to meet you too.”

And with that, he smiled fully and completely and his eyes shone with that light so familiar for Zayn and he felt that heat he recognized too well spreading inside of him. With a curt nod he greeted Liam, saying that it was a good idea but that he should go to his next class now and the joyful expression on the boy’s face gave away to incomprehension. Zayn finally walked through the door, trying not to run into the corridors filled with students. He went into the bathroom that first crossed his way, closed the door behind him and slid to the ground, trembling. He never got used to the strength of that emotion he felt each time, that desire which was overwhelming him when he looked straight into Liam’s eyes for the first time. But he was shaking and his heart was pounding in his chest right now because Zayn had always been the one who tried to charm Liam all these years. It was always been him, despite his reluctance, who initiated their first conversation, it was him who had to win his heart every time before losing him but today, it was Liam who had talked to him first and he could only feel a vague hope that perhaps it was this that would end the famous curse.

***

When Liam left the classroom he had never felt so confused. When he spoke to Zayn it was like time had stopped and when their eyes met, for that brief moment Liam had felt something. He could have sworn that the other boy had felt the same way. He then felt an arm around his shoulders and cologne already so familiar invading his senses: Harry. “Are you free after classes Liam? ” “Uh … Yes, I’m free.”

Liam knew he should’ve refused the young man’s invitation, but there was something deep in his mesmerizing green eyes, and he didn’t wanted to admit it yet, but he was wondering what those pink lips tasted like. The latter leaned toward him and whispered in his ear; “Perfect! Wait for me at the cafeteria after dinner okay?”

Liam felt Harry’s lips ghosting over his ear and he just nodded at him, not knowing what to say. He walked away, giving him a look over his shoulder and went to join Niall and Louis to go to his next class. “What did he want?” asked the blond man with a little too much interest. “Oh … He wants to see me after class.”

Niall’s suddenly look disappointed while Louis’s seemed to be really angry about it all. “Why?” asked the latter. “Uh … I do not know Louis. He is nice to me.” “He is nice to everyone” Louis mumbled, “It’s a part of the curse.” “The what?” Liam questioned

But Louis didn’t answer him and when he turned to Niall he only shrugged as if he didn’t know what Louis was talking about.

***

As expected, Harry was waiting for him outside the cafeteria at the end of the day. He had removed his uniform and wore a simple white t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of Converse green like his eyes. His eyes were beautiful but Liam couldn’t help but compare it to Zayn’s, because he wasn’t seeing that light into Harry’s that was so addicting in Zayn’s. He shook his head, because this was ridiculous, he had spoken to him only once, and the other boy had almost escaped in order to not talk to him.

He walked over to Harry who was holding out his hand to him and the latter took him into the small wooded area behind the school where they settled on a huge tree stump. Liam wondered how they could’ve slipped away so far from school without getting caught but the question was lost on his lips as Harry began to ask him questions. They chatted for a few moments; Harry asked him if he liked the school and his classes and his roommates. He hardly spoke about him though, avoiding answering questions except one. “Zayn … Did you know him for a long time?” “Very…” Harry replied vaguely.

Liam could see that Harry’s shoulders were tense at the mention of his friend’s name and he had tightened his grip on Liam’s hand almost painfully. Harry was truly beautiful, Liam couldn’t deny it. He wanted to move his hand through his curly brown hair and taste his pretty red lips, even though the image of Zayn was still fresh in his mind. There was sadness in Harry’s eyes that Liam wanted to make disappear so he leaned forward, gently, thinking that he could as well have a little fun tonight with the beautiful boy alone in the woods.

When his lips met Harry’s, he heard that voice again, this call of his name in his head. He tried to stop but Harry was kissing him with such passion and desire that he just couldn’t stop. He moved his lips again and again, tasting every part of Harry’s mouth as if he was trying to shut the constant murmur, this ringing of the voice in his ears. He tried to focus on Harry’s fingers in his hair and the warmth of his skin against his fingertips under the other boy shirt. Harry was suddenly straddling his hips and he threw his head back without even breaking the contact of their lips.

Liam had never experienced so many conflicting emotions at the same time, he wanted to listen to the voice that uttered his name and begged him to let go of Harry but stopping was almost impossible. His hands found their way on the curve of the Harry’s ass, pulling him even closer, flushed to his own chest and the moaning he heard against his mouth made him dizzy. He heard a thud, as if something had fallen on the ground and Harry’s body suddenly left his and when he opened his eyes, he saw Zayn smashing his fist against Harry’s face. Zayn’s eyes met his and they were filled with sadness and anger. For the first time since the voices began to be heard, it was a scream that echoed inside Liam’s head, a cry that almost ripped his heart out of his chest.

***

"ZAYN! Zayn wait!" Harry shouted running after him. Zayn couldn’t believe what he had just seen, no. Liam couldn’t have kissed Harry. Never. Never in 100 years Liam had put his lips against anybody else other than him. Zayn was the only one Liam loved. He couldn’t turn back to Harry; he couldn’t meet his eyes without wanting to crush his fist in his face again. Yet, Harry grabbed his arm and forced him to turn. "Zayn I’m so sorry." "SHUT UP HARRY!" Zayn yelled and the birds in the tree just above them flew away in panic. "You knew! You’re the only one who knew about this curse and look what you’re doing? You kiss him and you … YOU WERE LITERALLY ON HIM HARRY!” “I know Zayn…” “NOT YOU KNOW NOTHING!” Zayn tried to calm his breath and push away the tears that were in his eyes. “You don’t know anything Harry, you don’t know what it feels like to lose the person you love the most again and again … You know nothing about that Harry… You know NOTHING do you hear me?”

Zayn looked up to watch Harry and he was looking straight ahead, staring at a spot on the horizon, his eyes filled with tears. His lower lip and chin were trembling but Zayn couldn’t even feel bad for him. Harry had to kiss the only person he ever loved, so no; he wouldn’t let him get away with it that easily. He stood up and turned his back, fully expecting to leave him standing there alone when he heard his voice. “No Zayn … I don’t know what love is because you know very well what my curse is! Each time you fall in love with Liam, every time no matter what happens… So yes, maybe you have to see him die every time but at least when he dies he does while being madly in love with you. I am cursed to walk on earth without being able to be loved by anyone. So yes, Zayn, what I just did was completely stupid, and I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that to you because you were by my side for so long, but… I’m so fucking tired of being alone!”

And he left him standing there, walking toward the school gates and safely to their room. His anger had dissipated a bit, because he understood how Harry felt but still, Liam was his and nobody else’s. Harry walked the earth a century ago and he used his amazing charms to, of course, break many hearts so he had also been cursed. Every time he would open his heart to someone, it would be broken because he no longer deserves to know what true love is after all the things he had done.

Needing a cigarette more than anything, Zayn fumbled in his pockets before remembering he had dropped his lighter in the woods when he had found Liam and Harry kissing. He sighed before turning back, hoping that Liam had left but, of course, he was still sitting on the stump. He looked up at Zayn and immediately rose from it before speaking: “I-I’m sorry Zayn. I didn’t know about you and Harry! I’m sorry!”

Many things changed with Liam, but this habit where he had to apologize for things he wasn’t responsible for was still there. He even believed that he and Harry shared something, ridiculous! “There is nothing between me and Harry, Liam. It’s not your fault. It’s okay.”

Zayn’s eyes hadn’t left the ground since he had come back, still looking for his lighter when Liam talked again. “Is this what you’re looking for?” And he held his golden zippo in the palm of his hand. Zayn grabbed the object without a word and lit a cigarette before sitting on the tree trunk and Liam finally sat beside him. They were silent for a few moments, only surrounded by smoke and the sounds of the night. “Why don’t you like me Zayn? You never look at me and you hardly speak to me. Have I done something wrong?”

Zayn couldn’t believe his ears. How the person he loved the most on earth, the person for whom he had been cursed, could believe that he did not like him? He grabbed Liam’s hand in his because he couldn’t help it and fixing his golden eyes in those warm brown ones of the boy in front of him, Zayn replied: “It’s complicated Liam. I’m sorry, I’m a complicated boy.”

Zayn couldn’t tell him about the curse, not right away anyway. He had learned that it didn’t matter that Liam was aware of it or not. He would die every time, without exception, leaving Zayn crying for days and sometimes weeks. “Why did you hit Harry?” Zayn just shrugged. You can’t tell someone you just met that you are madly in love with him so quickly; it was only the second time they were talking. Liam’s hand was still resting in the palm of his own and his eyes were on their intertwined fingers when he spoke again. “I feel like I’ve known you forever and it scares me Zayn…”

We do, Zayn wanted to tell him but he was afraid to scare Liam even more so he just raise his chin and looked at him again, trying to memorize his features to remember it for the next 17 years he would go without him again. Without realizing it, he leaned toward Liam, attracted by his lips but the latter placed his palm against his chest and stopped him. He smiled shyly and stood up, leaving him alone on the tree stump and took a few steps toward the school. He turned to him however, always smiling and told him, before continuing his path. “Not tonight, I don’t want you to taste Harry on my lips Zayn but… I know now that you don’t hate me. I also understand why you hit Harry.”

Zayn thought he saw him wink at him but he wasn’t sure because of the darkness. Things were really changing because Liam had never, ever, refused him a kiss.

***

Harry was pushing the door of the school feeling for the first time the metallic taste of blood in his mouth due to the punch he had just received from Zayn. He met one of Liam’s roommates, the blonde one, who immediately stopped to ask him if he was okay. Harry tried to ignore him but Niall grabbed his arm to make him follow him to the infirmary.

The room was deserted but Harry just followed Niall and merely sat and waited while the other boy was rummaging for something to treat his swollen lip. Niall approached Harry and put what he needed on the table beside him and he took his place between the young man’s knees, gently wiping the blood from his lips. Niall was concentrated on his task, frowning and his lower lip was tucked between his teeth. Harry took the opportunity to detail his face. His eyes were an almost unreal blue, like they were glowing, his hair surrounded his face in an almost angelic way and a beautiful pink came to sit on his face when he noticed how Harry was looking at him. “Does it hurt?” Niall asked, meeting his eyes briefly “Not anymore, thank you.” “You shouldn’t have messed with Zayn then” said the blond boy with a smile.

Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his lips. He thought he was alone in the woods so how did Niall know what had happened back there? He felt an intense heat when his fingers closed against the skin of the boy, an all too familiar warmth and Niall pulled his wrist away, fixing his eyes on the ground, cheeks now bright red. Harry tried somehow to meet his eyes again but Niall was putting back everything he had needed to take care of Harry before leaving the room almost running, without a word. He had been a long time since Harry had felt that kind of heat that he knew too well. Niall was an angel.

***

When Liam came back into his room, Louis and Niall were talking softly but Louis seemed furious at Niall. He heard a few words from the blond man. “…What if I was the one who could change something?” “It’s not him that we’re here for, Ni!” Louis said a little louder than he wanted.

He turned to Liam to give him an unconvincing smile, trying to make him think that there was no problem at all and that everything was under control. Liam didn’t try to mingle into their stories because only one name was ringing in his ears, and for once, it wasn’t those voices. When he had taken his hand in his own, the constant murmur that was taking place inside his head had stopped, as if it was everything that Liam needed. The voices went silent since and Liam was feeling light for the first time in a while. He didn’t know if the voices would come back but for now the silence was so reassuring that he almost wanted to dance. He grabbed his iPod and sat on his bed, focusing on the warmth of Zayn’s skin and his golden eyes. The fact that they had barely spoken didn’t stop the way Liam was feeling, already attached to the other boy. He hadn’t dreamt of the jealousy he had seen deep down in his eyes when he had caught him kissing Harry. Liam winced at the idea, he should tell Harry that things wouldn’t go further with him, and the kissing was very nice but…even if he didn’t want to admit it right away, Harry wasn’t Zayn and it was him that Liam wanted.

That evening when Liam fell asleep, he dreamed again about this angel figure that haunted so many of his dreams but this time it was much more than a shadow, it was Zayn with big white wings and glowing golden eyes.

***

When Liam woke up the next morning, he was alone in his room. Niall and Louis were already gone for their morning classes. After his shower he got ready and then he grabbed his bag and went to the cafeteria to buy something to eat before his first period. He met Zayn on his way and the smile on his face gave Liam the courage he needed to talk to him. “Zayn?”

His smile grew wider on his face and Liam saw his tongue come to rest behind his front teeth. He felt his own smile on his face a bit too big but there was nothing he could do but smile like an idiot when Zayn was looking at him like that, when the golden glow of his eyes seemed to shine only for him. “What are you doing Friday night?”

He saw a flash of surprise pass in Zayn’s eyes but he never stopped smiling when he said he still had nothing planned yet. Liam asked him if he wanted to spend the evening with him, not understanding why he was suddenly so confident but he had to see Zayn, he had to spend time with him. He could feel that need in the depths of his gut. They separated after, taking their own way to their classrooms and when Liam looked over his shoulder to take one last look at Zayn, their met his eyes, his smile still in place and his cheeks deliciously red.

***

Liam didn’t have Zayn in any of his classes that morning, but he immediately saw Harry when he entered his first period’s classroom, he gave him a little hand wave, not uncomfortable at all even with the events of the previous day. He motioned for him to sit by his side and he leaned towards him to speak into his ear. “Do you mind if…if what happened yesterday is like… You know, a one-time thing? I loved it but … I want to keep the rest of my face intact if you know what I mean?”

Liam couldn’t help but laugh at that and nodded to confirm to Harry that he was perfectly okay with that. When he got out his books and pencils from his bag, he thought he saw the curly young man throw a wink to Niall who was right behind them. He turned to greet him too and to ask him why he had left the room so early but couldn’t since Niall was now scarlet red and seemed really focused on whatever was in his math book. When he turned his eyes back on Harry, the young man was staring into space a slight smile on his lips. Liam shrugged and concentrated on the class; trying not to let his thoughts stray to a boy with amber eyes.

Liam didn’t see Zayn for the rest of the day, not even during their lunch time, when Harry sat down at his table, settling next to Niall and smiling at him as if they were sharing a secret that no one others knew. He was not in his English class in the last period as he should’ve been, but on the door of his room, once the day was over he found a note:

_Friday is far don’t you think? Meet me behind the gym at sunset!_

***

Zayn was waiting nervously behind the gym, his cigarette almost untouched between his fingers. He had turned his head, catching Liam walking towards him and he couldn’t concentrate on anything else in that moment. The curse was changing, Liam took the lead as he never did before and Zayn loved it. He had planned to meet him here to show him the pool, hoping he loved swimming as much as he had in his previous lives. He had always been like a little fish in the water but Zayn never understood that love he had for swimming. He had always preferred to fly, he felt more in control in the air than under water, and if he was asked for it, it was this aspect of his angelic life he missed the most.

He threw his cigarette on the ground, taking care of looking at every little detail of Liam’s silhouette as he approached him, his body, his eyes that lit up when he looked straight at him and his smile that was turning his universe upside down every time he looked at it. “What are we here for?” Liam asked. “I have a surprise for you” Zayn replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

They passed the gym and the locker rooms and Zayn asked Liam to close his eyes, and then opened the door leading to the pool. The place was bathed in darkness except for the lights at the bottom of the water basin giving the place an almost supernatural aspect. “The pool?!” Liam exclaimed, his eyes still closed. “How did you know?” Zayn asked, a little sad that the surprise was spoiled so quickly. “Because I hear the sound of water and it smells like chlorine since we turned the corner of the locker room corridor?”

Zayn couldn’t help but laugh at that and his smile remained firmly rooted to his lips at the expression of pure happiness on Liam’s face. He approached the water and bent to slip his fingers in it, he lifted his gaze to Zayn and his eyes were shining with such a beautiful glow, reflecting the blue surface of the pool. Suddenly, Liam stood up and removed his shirt before attacking his belt buckle. Zayn should’ve look away but he just couldn’t. Sexy, Harry’s words came back to him suddenly, Liam had never been so beautiful, Zayn would never recover from his loss this time. His muscles were all so well defined that he wanted to draw them with the tip of his tongue, to learn each curve of his belly to be able to find his way into it even with his eyes closed. He could also see a line of light brown hair disappearing under the elastic of his underwear, that line leading up to a certain point in his anatomy that Zayn longed to discover. When he met his eyes again, Liam’s had ceased to dwell from his pants and his face was now reddened with discomfort under Zayn’s intense gaze.

With a sudden movement, he took off his jeans completely and jumped into the water without a word. Zayn could see his body move under the blue surface with grace and agility. He pulled up the bottom of his pants and sat on the edge of the pool, leaving only his feet floating gently. Liam soon emerged from the water, shaking his head into a frankly illegal way if someone had asked Zayn and swam slowly towards him. “You’re not swimming with me?” “I never really liked it” Zayn said, trying to avoid looking at the path of the drops of chlorinated water down Liam’s chest. “I love it!” “I know…”

And Liam frowned, clearly wondering why Zayn was aware of such a thing. “I-I mean, it looks like it! It’s easy to see that you love being in the water.” Liam put his hands on either side of Zayn’s legs and looked at him without saying anything, his legs still in motion to stay out of the water. His swept back hair allowed Zayn detailing more clearly his face and his eyes were still shinning. Slowly, Liam went down until his mouth was under the water and pulled up with swollen cheeks, a mischievous spark in his eyes. “Liam, no!” Zayn tried to warn him but he couldn’t hold back the laughter that threatened to pass his lips.

Liam didn’t listen and he spat the water on Zayn before retreating a bit, laughing so hard that the sound echoed all around them. Zayn splashed Liam too and it only made him laugh even louder. He approached him with an expression on his face saying he was sorry while Zayn frankly knew he wasn’t. He moved back in front of him and too quickly to assimilate anything, Liam pushed himself out of the water and pressed his lips to Zayn’s, before falling under the water to swim away to the other side of the pool. Zayn could taste the chlorine on his lips so he knew he hadn’t dreamed what had happened, but Liam was so far away now. He could see that he was biting his lower lip, as if he was embarrassed by his sudden burst of courage. “Liam?” “Yes” he asked innocently. “Come back here please.” “Why Zayn? This side of the pool is as good as yours.” “Liam!” “What?” Zayn was losing patience; he wanted to feel those full lips of his against him again. “Kiss me again.”

Liam finally swam back to him but almost ridiculously slow and deep into his eyes, Zayn could see he was finding himself very funny at the moment to play with him like that. When he was finally back in front of him, Liam put his hands on Zayn’s knees and went up slowly along his thighs. No longer able to last, Zayn grabbed Liam’s shoulders to keep from falling into the water and crushed their lips together to make him understand that the game was over now.

***

Harry walked down the hallway leading to the room Liam was sharing with Niall and Louis with a light step. He wanted to see Niall, see if he could make him blush again tonight. Harry’s curse included mortals, he could never be loved by them, but if his instinct was right, Niall wasn’t a mortal and he had to push his luck at all costs. He knocked and heard hushed whispers until Louis’s face appeared in the doorway. “Liam is not there, Harry, he’s with Zayn.” “I know” replied the latter, trying to gratify Louis of his seductive smile, but the blue-eyed boy didn’t seem very impressed. “I’m looking for Niall actually.” The door was suddenly opened completely to make way for a rather surprised Niall. “Me? Why me?” “Because I want to talk to you.”

Niall nodded and Harry thought he heard Louis whisper that the rumors were true and that Harry was indeed a heart breaker, but he returned his attention to the blond angel standing before him. He grabbed his hand and smiled, as Niall didn’t try to get away from his grip. Harry took him to the common room where they both settled on the weird sofa that was there. Despite the darkness, Harry could see that Niall was already red on the cheeks and he slid his finger against his skin to feel the heat mixed with the sweet angel’s effervescence. “Liam is not enough for you?” Niall was trying to sound rude but Harry wasn’t buying it. “You know that Liam don’t belong to me, Niall.”

He did not see surprise in the eyes of the boy in front of him because Niall was aware of his half-demon status, he knew that Harry was aware of the curse that was bounding Zayn and Liam, but he seemed frustrated that he had so easilly guessed what he was. “I know nothing,” Niall lied. He tried not to melt under Harry’s fingers but he saw that he was unable; he was enjoying every caress against his face. “But I know what you are Niall.” “Really?”

He leaned over and gently placed his lips against his ear lobe and also against the skin of his neck, just below his hair and whispered: An angel. Niall then suddenly pushed him away but Harry wouldn’t let that happen. He leaned towards him again and slid his fingers against Niall’s neck, playing with his blond hair. “Louis is too, isn’t he?” “Yes… We are here to check on Liam and Zayn’s curse.” “Really? Why?” Harry asked, continuing to play with his hair. “Because it changes.” Niall had now completely closed his eyes and Harry could almost hear him purr. “Niall?” Their lips were almost touching by now and just before filing the gap between their mouths Harry asked him; “My curse, it only affects mortals doesn’t it?

And Niall only nodded his head, yes, and they kissed in the silence of the common room, a quick kiss, reflecting the urgency to feel the other, the contact was rushed, almost violent. Niall could feel the bitterness of this impossible embrace while Harry could taste freedom on the tip of his tongue.

***

Louis was furious. They were supposed to deal with Zayn’s curse, making sure that the changes with it were going fine and Niall was gone, almost giving his wings away for the beautiful green eyes of some half-demon only looking for fresh flesh. He was turning around in their room, thinking about the latest events and hoping that Naill would resist Harry’s charms but he could already hear the anger that was triggering over their heads, because he had seen how the blond boy looked at the one with dark curls. He knew that this curse too would experience some significant changes.

Liam walked through the door at that moment, his hair wet and the strong smell of chlorine surrounding him. Louis’ anger quickly faded away because, despite the fact that once again the curse could end badly, he didn’t want it to. He greatly wanted Liam to survive this time so he could love Zayn as he deserved to. Although Louis was following orders, he didn’t understand how someone could die for having loved another person, it had absolutely no meaning for him. Liam smiled as if he had just spent the best night of his life and the angel knew it was probably true. In every one of Liam’s lives, the water was something important for him and Zayn had probably made his whole day by bringing him to the pool, even though it was after the hours normally permitted to students. “Had a nice date?” Liam just nodded his head sharply, holding the smile that threatened to blossom all over his face. “Niall’s not here?” Louis gave him an endless sigh before answering that he had left with Harry.

"I thought I had noticed stolen glances between those two,” Liam said. "A real heart breaker that Harry is right?" "Heart breaker indeed… So what about Zayn and you?" Louis preferred to avoid the subject because he could bet his wings Niall would be damned for what he was doing at that moment. "Zayn and me?" "Liam! I want details for heaven’s sake!"

Liam suddenly seemed uncomfortable and it was quite adorable. He rummaged through his drawers to get out some clothes to sleep and whispered to Louis that they had kissed and that it was perfect. And Louis smiled, because with the expression of pure ecstasy on Liam’s face it was impossible to resist and to fulfill his mission he added: “Him or you?” “Me. The first time it was me.”

And voila! Liam had officially changed the course of this curse. He had never been the one to initiate things between him and Zayn, the angel was using his charm and his legendary beauty to seduce Liam each time. It was stronger than him, even though Zayn was trying to resist, a force was always pushed him to Liam and Louis was wondering if Zayn was aware of the changes that were suddenly operated. Yes, he certainly was asking himself dozens of questions about the behavior of the other boy. Liam went to the bathroom, his own clothes in hand and when he turned back to Louis, a small moon crescent shape scar appeared on the skin of Liam’s lower back, a moon crescent that could have seemed innocent but was changing everything.

***

The rest of the week was punctuated by notes exchanged between Zayn and Liam during classes, in their lockers, stolen kisses between periods and late at night, in the woods or on the edge of the pool. Harry tried to spend as much time as possible with Niall who was still blushing dangerously whenever the boy was near him. Liam saw the way he gazed at Harry, only when he had his back turned or when he was particularly focused on his work. Louis was looking downright exasperated by Niall’s behavior, which made the whole situation even funnier.

When Friday came, Harry decided to leave and slip away for some unknown reason (Niall) and gave them the room he shared with Zayn all to themselves. They were lying on Zayn’s bed, a movie was playing on the small TV screen at their feet but both were too busy to look at it or even paying attention to it. They were kissing as if they had all the time in the world, while Zayn knew that this wasn’t true at all. From the first contact with Zayn, the voices Liam could hear had ceased and he didn’t want to ask himself why, they were finally gone and Zayn was in his arms it was all that mattered. Sometimes he thought they had ceased because the voice calling his name was in fact Zayn and now that they had found each other, Zayn didn’t need to look for him anymore. It was a bit crazy to think such a thing, but Liam was hearing voices in the first place and if that wasn’t a little crazy, and he didn’t know what it was.

They stopped kissing and Liam fingertips were now tracing the various tattoos covering Zayn’s arms and torso, black ink against his skin contrasting with the sweet touch of it. Stretching a little the collar of his shirt, Liam could see the wings that were there with bright red lips between it. Without even thinking, he leaned in and laid his own lips above it. He felt Zayn’s whole body tense against his own and his arms closing around him a bit tighter. He buried his fingers in the loops of Liam’s hair and Liam’s rested his head against Zayn’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. He slipped his fingers under Zayn’s sweater running on his hips and down his back and he felt his pulse quicken automatically. He let his hands go a little lower, just above his ass, under the elastic of his pajama pants and the grip the dark haired boy had in his hair immediately tightened while his hips grinded forward firmly against Liam’s. Even with Harry a few days earlier, he had never felt someone react so much to just contact with his hands and he loved being able to do everything he wanted with Zayn.

They both suddenly sat up on the bed by a silent agreement and were now face to face. They pulled each other shirts above their heads with the greatest delicacy before welding their lips together again. The world around them no longer existed; it was only their skin, their lips, and their hair. Liam didn’t know where to put his hands because he wanted to discover each parcel of Zayn’s body all at once under his fingers. Without stopping to kiss him, he gently pushed on the black haired boy shoulders and they were both lying on the bed again, Liam’s body above Zayn’s. He didn’t stay still really long though, sitting up to grab at Liam’s shoulders. He put his mouth against his throat and down his collarbones before planting his teeth into the warm skin of his neck before placing his tongue on it to relieve the pain. Liam was no longer conscious of anything other than that mark on his skin, that signature that would still be there tomorrow.

Suddenly he pushed Zayn against the mattress even more with his arms on either side of his head and he rolled his hips against Zayn’s. He felt his body arching against his own immediately and the other’s hands quickly found their way onto his ass to hold him up well against his own hips. He guided Liam’s movements, allowing their erections to meet again, creating just the right amount of friction to make them both moan. They kept a steady pace for a while, leaving Liam overwhelmed by all those delicious sensations, his forehead against the Zayn’s collarbone. He was kissing the soft skin there and even producing a love bite, trying to leave his mark on the tan boy as well. Unable to continue like this, he stood up and with a quick movement pulled Zayn’s pants down before removing is own. When they both found themselves in underwear, looking into each other eyes, short of breath, Liam asked “Do you…”

He was interrupted by Zayn’s lips against his own and his fingers were already inside the waistband of his boxers that quickly joined the pants at the end of the bed, along with Zayn’s boxers. Liam climbed back into his original position above the other boys’ body. They continued kissing, enjoying the intoxicating taste of each other and Liam slipped his hand between their two bodies to grabbed Zayn’s throbbing member and he broke the contact of their lips to pronounce his name in a whisper: “Liam…”

Liam stared into his eyes and the amber wasn’t glowing like usual no, his eyes were now black with pure desire. He was concentrated on Zayn’s face, on the way he was biting on his lower lip or the way he was throwing his head back into the pillow when Liam was doing that little flick with his wrist. He kept the pace, hypnotized by the pleasure he was reading on Zayn’s face, getting drunk with all the sounds that were passing his lips. His movements soon became irregular, when Zayn’s hand finally closed around him, all his senses suddenly burning like fire. The only thing he was seeing was that desire on the other boy’s face, only hearing their groaning and their shaky breaths, only tasted Zayn’s breath on his lips, only smelling the scent of lust - of lust surrounding them. They moved their hands and hips in an irregular rhythm, not knowing what else to do, not wanting to feel anything other than that endless pleasure of touching each other, of making the other going completely crazy. Liam began to say his name again and again as if it were the only thing he still remembered “ZaynZaynZaynZayn.”

Then, between two syllables, his whole body stiffened and Zayn felt Liam spill on his hand and his stomach. Although the pace of Liam’s fingers around him had slowed, it had tightened and it was his turn to be invaded by his own orgasm. They remained still for several seconds, trying to regain their breaths, their hands still in place and their eyes always fixed on each other. Liam finally dropped to his side and threw the box of tissues towards Zayn who did the best he could to clean himself before grabbing Liam’s hand and cleaning it too. He threw the box and tissues on the ground and curled up against the body of the young man at his side. He never had that much time with Liam, two whole weeks. Just enough so that the flames of desire were now burning completely inside of him. He couldn’t hide this hope that was blossoming inside of him because even if he didn’t wanted to celebrate too soon, nothing was the same this time and this could only be positive, he was sure about that.

***

Saturday was the day dedicated to studying and most of the time everyone gathered in the library. Liam was with Niall and Louis and everyone was focused on their duties when Harry and Zayn joined them. They spent much of the afternoon in silence, Zayn and Liam holding hands under the table and Niall trying to hide his rosy cheeks whenever Harry threw a glance in his direction. Just before the librarian announced the end of the period, Niall leaned toward the curly boy and asked him if he would eat with him tonight and Harry replied with a sharp nod while Louis seemed quite saddened by this exchange. Liam had noticed that Harry’s behavior had changed greatly since he was hanging with Niall. He seemed happier, smiling more often and he didn’t walk down the corridors as if this school was his purgatory anymore. No, a new light had taken place in his eyes but Zayn seemed worried about it and so was Louis. Liam gave a light tap on the table to catch Louis’s attention gave jerk his head towards Harry and Niall. Louis didn’t seem to understand what Liam asked so he scribbled something on a piece of paper and passed it to him.

_Jealous?_

Louis broke into a hearty laugh that echoed throughout the library before plating his hand against his mouth, avoiding the gaze of the offended librarian. He smeared something on the paper before giving back to Liam:

_Worried. Harry is just a heartbreaker and…Niall is naive._

Liam shrugged, because so what if the two boys liked each other? Louis and Zayn didn’t really seem to agree but Liam loved seeing Harry so happy, but he focused again on his studies and on the heat from Zayn’s hand against his palm.

***

Niall waited for Harry outside of his room with a big bag full of food and beverages. “What’s with all this?” asked Harry. “A picnic, of course!” Harry would normally find that situation ridiculous but Niall seemed so happy about it that he followed him outside with no complaints, grabbing one of his hands in the process. Niall was constantly blushing whenever Harry put his hands or his lips on him and he couldn’t help but find it adorable. His intentions were to seduce the angel from the start - most of all to break his curse - but Harry began to really like him, he wouldn’t fall back into his bad habits to take what he wanted before leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him. Niall was different, everything felt different around him and it was more than perfect. Harry was afraid of what might happen because of all the time they spent together but he couldn’t get away from him, he loved too much how he was feeling in the other’s presence.

They sat under a tree and Niall pulled a blanket before placing all of their foods in front of them. They ate in silence smiling and looking at each other and once they had finished their meal, they laid side by side on the blanket, looking at the clouds and at the sun that began to set. Harry took the hand of the angel in his and Niall shifted just a little closer until their shoulders were touching. The clouds slowly changed of color, as if suddenly the rain was threatening to fall at any moment. “I hope that we will not be surprised by rain…”

Harry barely had time to finish his sentence when Niall’s lips were on his own. He put his free hand on the other boy’s cheek and kissed him back until they were rolling over on the blanket, Niall now above Harry’s body. The clouds were even more threatening now but they weren’t seeing anything but each other. Niall grabbed Harry by the neck and brought him back to kiss him again and again until they heard the thunder rumbling in the distance. When Niall pulled away from Harry’s embrace and he buried his bright blue eyes into his green ones, the half-demon saw something new inside of it. He would ask him if everything was okay when a lightning tore the sky and thunder immediately resounded around them like if it had fallen right on the school. The clouds were now increasingly threatening and Harry felt Niall leave his body as a cold wind swept their picnic away. The blond boy was now so pale that Harry thought he was going to faint. Another flash sounds, even closer and without a word, Niall ran towards the school, never turning around despite the fact that Harry was shouting his name over the storm.

***

Zayn was worried because despite the fact he didn’t know Niall, there was a week that no one had seen the young man and Harry was in a very bad mood since. He was rude to everyone and spent his evenings out without saying where he was going to Zayn. One night, he decided to set a trap for Harry, to force him to tell him what had happened between him and Niall, and why Niall was nowhere to be seen. Other times, people with who Harry fell in love with had just rejected him, nobody before Niall had vanished like that.

While Harry was taking a shower after one night, Zayn locked him in the bathroom. The boy screamed and hit at the door until Zayn told him “Harry, I’m just worried! Talk to me!” The banging ceased and he heard Harry sigh behind the door, then he finally replied, “Niall is an angel!” Zayn unlocked and opened the door in no time, coming face to face with Harry half naked and looking quite miserable. “An angel? Why?” Harry walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed, his towel still around his waist and his head in his hands. “Niall and Louis are angels, Zayn… Your curse is different this time and they… They were there to check if everything was okay.” “Angels? To watch me? Why?” Zayn began to lose patience, what Harry was saying made no sense. “Everything is different this time Zayn, you cannot deny it! Nothing goes as usual, the curse has changed and that’s why Niall and Louis are here… And then I discovered that Niall was an angel and I said… I was selfish as always!”

His voice had broken on the last words and Zayn knew why. “You wanted to use Niall to break your curse? Because he wasn’t a mortal, right?” The silence that met his question was the answered he needed. That’s what Harry had tried to do and now he hated himself for it. Niall had to disappear in order to stop anything from happening, or worse he would be damned too. “Have you spoken with Louis? Maybe he knows where he is?”

Zayn tried his best to be there for his friend but everything that resounded in his ears was that his curse had changed. He knew, he knew something was wrong… Two weeks had gone by that he and Liam were living in perfect happiness; previously, things would have degenerated but there were still no signs of the end. “He avoids me, he told me that he knows nothing. I know he just doesn’t want to talk with me….”

Zayn didn’t know what to say, so he settled beside him on the bed and put his arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him as best he could.

***

Three weeks. This was the time that had passed since Liam and he had met. It was the longest they had spent together since the curse begun.

Two weeks. It was the time that had passed since Niall had gone missing. Harry was the shadow of himself and even Louis seemed to have pity for the poor boy. He wanted it so much that it was almost unbearable. Liam had asked them questions, worried too about the sudden disappearance of his roommate, but unlike the other three boys, he had no idea of the seriousness of the situation. Louis invented a history of family problems, saying that Niall had been absent for a while, hoping deep in his heart that the angel could come back.

Zayn was on the edge. He waited for the moment Liam got in an accident or for him to get sick, something kept telling him that the curse was real like any other time. He tried to hide his concerns to Liam but it was hard. He was startled at the slightest movements, had mood swings and couldn’t really sleep any more. Louis was avoiding him, as if he suspected that Harry had just revealed to him what he was and that Zayn would corner him somewhere to ask questions. Liam was perfect, their relationship was perfect and Zayn wouldn’t survive losing him once more, not after having the hope that the curse was finally over.

***

At the beginning of the fourth week, Harry had dark circles under his eyes and he was so pale that Zayn was worried for him, adding more stress in his life. He tried to take his mind off of it until light knocks resounded on the door of their room. Neither had time to get up to answer, Louis had already invited himself inside. He sat on the chair that took place in the corner of the room and glanced at Harry then to Zayn before addressing them “Where do I start?”

Neither Zayn nor Harry seemed to understand the meaning of this question when he said “My explanations? Who wants to hear them first?”

Harry immediately sat up, sitting straight up in his bed and glanced at Zayn who hadn’t moved, frozen in place in fear that Louis was here to tell him that Liam had died on the football field of the school. “Zayn” Harry told him. “Talk to Zayn first.”

Without Zayn having any time to thank Harry, Louis turned to him and after clearing his throat, he began his explanations “First Zayn, before I start and to remove this look of terror on your face I’ll tell you one thing. Liam doesn’t die this time. The curse is over and I’m here to tell you why… Actually, no… Because why I don’t know, all I know is that it is over and they are not very happy, but even they cannot control everything. You weren’t supposed to meet Liam in this life, because Liam had already died. Your paths weren’t supposed to cross in this life. Liam has had serious health problems when he was born; you have probably noticed the scar on his lower back. In short, he was very ill and he was reanimated, he was brought back to life so technically he is already dead, without either of you being together, you’re still following me?”

Zayn just nodded his head and listened to Louis as best as he could, because the curse was over, these words still ringing into the back of his mind and he wanted to understand why. “So, as I said, you weren’t supposed to meet this time. You would have expected him to come and then you would’ve continued your life because you will start to age this time Zayn. The curse is lifted but you don’t become an angel again, you’re staying only human. I’m not finished” Louis held up a hand to stop Zayn from talking to continue his story. “On the day of his 17th birthday, Liam began to hear voices, your voice Zayn. He heard his name called again and again, as if you were calling him. He had told his parents who had automatically sent him here - next to you - despite the fact that you weren’t supposed to cross this time. So I was sent here with Niall to make sure that the curse was really and truly over. Since the normal time of your relationship, short but passionate, has been exceeded, I can now explain why this happened. You can now stay human Zayn and stay with him because it looks like it’s your destiny to be together. Curse or not, Liam will return to you and they are angry but they gave you a chance.”

Zayn was struggling to breathe, he couldn’t believe it. It was over. Liam and him could finally be together, even if it meant he was now mortal, nothing mattered because he has a whole life before him, a life where he could love Liam as long as he wanted without saying goodbye, without seeing him die in his arms. He was frozen in place, his heart was telling him to run and get Liam to hold him close but he was still in shock. Harry’s voice pulled him from his reverie. “Zayn? What are you waiting? Go and get him!” “No, I want to know what happened to Niall before I go find Liam.”

Harry gave him a smile that broke his heart, a smile filled with gratitude, as if he was thanking him for being there for him, for being a better friend than he had been all these years. “Harry” Louis then began turning his head towards the half-demon. “You were right, being with Niall indeed broke your curse. You’re just like Zayn, a simple mortal now. But, that evening, when the storm broke on you two, Niall was sentenced to face his acts. So I don’t know what the verdict is yet, what his curse is, but for now this is all I can say to you. You can now make anyone love you Harry. I hope you’re grateful to Niall however.”

Louis seemed bitter, he seemed furious at Harry, at what he did to his friend and Zayn could understand. Harry didn’t look up to Louis and he realized that his eyes were probably filled with tears and he wanted to hide them, but he spoke anyway. “I am Louis. I’m sorry… I wanted to use him at first, but look at me now…”

He raised his head and actually, he was miserable. He was pale, his eyes red from crying, his hair was dirty and dark circles were taking place under his eyes. “I am a mess since he’s been gone, I’m so sorry Louis…” The latter seemed to soften a little and stood up to approach Harry. He put a hand on his shoulder and leaned toward him, whispering in his ear something that Zayn couldn’t hear from where he was. “Niall is one of their favorites, Harry, don’t worry. I have a feeling that things will return to normal okay?” Then turning to Zayn “Can I ask you why you’re still here and not in your lover’s arms?”

Zayn then jumped up and ran to Liam’s room to find him.

***

Liam was just coming out of the bathroom after a well-deserved shower when the door to his room swung open. Zayn was standing on the threshold, and the smile that was shining on his face was one of pure joy. Liam couldn’t help but smile at him in return and asked him what he was doing here, they weren’t supposed to meet until a little later in the evening.

Zayn closed the door behind him, locking it and walked over to Liam with a firm step and threw himself into his arms, wrapping them around his neck and hugging him tightly against him. Liam didn’t understand that sudden burst of affection from Zayn who in the last week was clearly trying to hide his sadness and anxiety. He never talked about what made him so nervous but now, when he was pressed hard against him, Liam thought that everything was probably okay. If Zayn was happy, Liam was happy too. He hugged him back, even lifting him a little in the air before depositing him on the ground and fixed his eyes on Zayn’s. It seemed to him that his amber eyes were shining a little less than usual, but his smile was so big that he didn’t ask any more questions before resting his lips against the tattooed boy he was holding into the hollow of his arms. They kissed without any urgency, taking care to taste every corner of each other’s mouths, their hands gently sliding into their hair, their skin, and their necks. When Zayn’s fingers slowly move down Liam’s back, his fingertips traced that little moon-shaped scar on his lower back. Liam could have sworn Zayn was now smiling against his lips. He was the one who broke the kiss to whisper against his lips like a secret “I love you Liam.”

As if he couldn’t believe his ears, Liam remained silent, merely blinking and Zayn thought that, maybe, since the curse was broken, Liam hadn’t fallen in love with him, not this time. Maybe Louis was wrong. Maybe - “I love you too.”

Zayn started to breathe again. Everything was perfect.

***

Louis had left his room in a flash of light a while ago as his mission was now finally over, leaving Harry feeling more and more miserable. He damned Niall. It was his fault, the boy would be cursed too and he would never forgive himself. He was in need of some fresh air but when he opened his door, a beautiful blond man was standing behind it. One of his fists was still in the air, ready to knock against the wooden surface. His hair seemed less blond, less bright but he was there, Niall was standing before him, alive. “Hey…” “Hey” Harry replied in a trembling voice. “Um” Niall began, scratching his neck, not knowing what to do or what to say. His body was quickly pressed against the opposite wall of the corridor, by Harry’s and his lips met those of the young man with green eyes. They kissed until they were forced to separate to catch their breath. “I’m sorry Niall, so much! You were damned because of me and - ” “Shh” Niall cut him off. “Being one of their favorites has its advantages Harry. I’m not an angel anymore but… That’s it. I was only condemned to be mortal. I can be with you now … Well, only if you want to…”

And he blushed again and Harry had never been so happy to be a mere mortal than in that moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's to Sammi (http://paynekink.tumblr.com/ & donedirection) for correcting a few mistakes and give me some advices!! and thank's to Jesus who take a look on it too!


End file.
